Skolas
Skolas, Kell of Kells was the self-proclaimed Kell of the House of Wolves who rose to power during the rebellion against Queen Mara Sov of The Reef. He is the boss of the story mission Queen's Ransom and Prison of Elders challenge Skolas's Revenge. He returns in Destiny 2's expansion, Shadowkeep as a Phantasm. Biography The Reef Wars Originally, Skolas was a Captain in the House of Wolves. When the Queen's Harbingers killed Virixas, Kell of Wolves at Ceres, Skolas, along with Parixas and Irxis, entered the race for Kellship. The dispute quickly escalated into civil war, with the three claimants for the title leading their respective sides. Like Parixas, Skolas had the loyalty of the Kaliks Servitors, whereas Irxis held the Orbiks Servitors. Skolas' forces, led by Peekis, killed Irxis in the Eos Clash. Skolas decided to manipulate the Reef into eliminating Parixas, rather than devote his own forces to the effort and risk heavy casualties. He sent Drevis, Wolf Baroness and the Silent Fang to the Awoken station at Amethyst. Drevis and Grayor, Wolf Assassin then slaughtered the station's inhabitants. They then lured Paladin Abra Zire to Iris, where Zire found a Ketch seemingly undefended. The Paladin's forces destroyed the Ketch, only to learn that it belonged to Parixas and not Drevis. With no opponents left, Skolas crowned himself Kell of Wolves. Drevis was eventually captured in the Battle of Bamberga's Wrath and brought to the fortress at Pallas. Another of Skolas' lieutenants, Pirsis, amassed "the largest Wolf fleet seen since the Scatter" and besieged Pallas. The battle eventually grew into a stalemate, as neither side could unleash their full might without risking collateral damage. Eventually, the siege of Pallas was broken by an unsanctioned attack by the Dreg Weksis, the Meek. Although Weksis was quickly captured, Pirsis attacked the now-weakened Pallas, entering the fortress to personally rescue Drevis from her cell. Another Paladin, Imogen Rife, confronted Pirsis inside the detention block, keeping the warrior occupied as the Royal Awoken Guard spirited Drevis away, before Pirsis killed him. The Techeuns, along with the Crows and Prince Uldren, created a mass illusion of Harbingers attacking Pallas. The Wolf ranks broke, allowing Awoken forces to sweep in and devastate them. Pirsis was scooped up and delivered alongside Drevis to the Prison of Elders. Skolas was enraged at this loss, and he began to devise a plan to bring the Reef to its knees once and for all. Concurrently, the Queen's Paladins, along with then-Lieutenant Petra Venj, launched a campaign meant to locate Skolas and land a blow on his Ketch. While the campaign proved fruitless, Petra and Abra Zire were able to locate another of Skolas' lieutenants, Beltrik, stopping to resupply at Fortuna. While Petra distracted Beltrik's defensive screen, Zire unleashed the gravity weapon Carybdis to hurl an asteroid at Fortuna, allowing for Beltrik's arrest. At this point, a Fallen under Skolas made contact with the Reef; Variks, an envoy from the House of Judgment whose arms had been docked by Skolas. He was dissatisfied and disturbed by Skolas' brutal regime, and wished to see him dethroned. He revealed Skolas' plan to attack civilian areas at the well-populated asteroid Cybele using coordinated airstrikes. Thanks to Variks' betrayal, the Queen was able to intercept Skolas at Cybele, capture him, and place him in the Prison of Elders. Variks then declared the Queen the new Wolf Kell. Conflict with The City In an attempt to placate the Nine for intruding on their territory, the Queen decided to send Skolas as a gift.List of Grimoire Cards/Ghost Fragment: The Queen However, Skolas was freed by Xûr (see Grimoire Cards: Mystery: Fate of Skolas). From there he returned to the Reef, igniting a brutal uprising that left many Awoken dead and breached the Prison of Elders, allowing his lieutenants to escape. Rallying the Wolves, Skolas declared himself Kell of Kells and set out to unite the other Houses under his banner. This was in reference to a Fallen prophecy from the now destroyed House of Rain, which predicted that a Fallen Kell would gather the other Houses and lead them to salvation, presumably to reclaim the Great Machine. Skolas gained the support of the House of Winter on Venus. He then set out to gain the support of the Devils and Kings on Earth. He set the Silent Fang loose on Earth, until a number of them were killed by Guardians (excluding Drevis; however, she was later hunted down by Guardians at the Forgotten Shore). Skolas then sent one of his barons, Yavek, to negotiate terms with the Kell of Kings at Kings' Watch. The Kell of Kings instead sent two barons, Paskin and Vekis, not as ambassadors but as assassins--as speculated by Prince Uldren, nothing short of the Traveler/Great Machine calling Skolas by name would encourage the Kings to join him. However, before hostilities could occur between the Wolves and Kings, Guardians burst in and killed all three barons and their guards. Infuriated by recent interventions by the Tower, Skolas attempted to use Vex technology to further his goals, and his crews frequently entered the Vault of Glass, but his attempts were again foiled by Guardians. With the help of Queen Mara Sov, he was arrested and sent to the Prison of Elders, where he was executed by a team of Guardians. Revival on the Moon Years after his defeat at the hands of the Young Wolf, Skolas was revived as a Phantasm on the Moon by the power of the Darkness. Gallery SkolasBWU.jpg WANTED- Skolas, Kell of Kells.jpg SkolasBWU2.jpg Trivia *In Skolas's Revenge, Skolas has 15,000 health.Destiny Update 1.2.0.3 References de:Skolas Category:Fallen Ultras Category:Prison of Elders Challenge Bosses Category:Fallen Characters